Inuyasha, Would You Like Some Cough Medicine?
by Sarana Ishtar
Summary: Inuyasha has a really bad cough. What will Kagome do? Try to help him, of course!


Greetings! To any MediaMiner visitors, you might know me as ShadowFireHeart, and this is my debut here! I was thinking about which story to post, and I have a really bad cough right now, and this made me remember this old story stored in a dusty old file covered up by other amazing stories that have yet to be seen by any eyes other than mine. So I hope that you will all enjoy the torture I inflict on poor Inu-Chan to vent my own feelings toward cough syrup/drops.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any brand of cough drops. They are the property or Rumiko Takahashi and whatever peeps making them. There. I said it. Lawyers dudes, you can stop breathing down my necks now. Jeez.

**Inuyasha, would you like some Cough Medicine?**

_Cough! Cough!_

"Oh dear," Kaede said to Inuyasha as he sat outside of her hut, coughing, "That is quite a cough ye have going there." Indeed, ever since he had slain that poisonous demon for a Skikon shard, he had been coughing and coughing nonstop.

_Begin flashback_

"_WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha roared as he brought Tetsusaiga down on the demon's exposed body. With a final shriek, it died, and the tiny pink crystal fell from its head…_

_Suddenly, toxic gases exploded from the carcass in a thick purple cloud. Sango quickly put on her mask while everyone else but Inuyasha ran from the poisonous fumes… _

"_Cowards!" the inu-hanyou yelled after them, then he dove into the cloud, unsuccessfully covering his nose with his sleeve, to grab the shard…_

_A half hour later, Inuyasha mat up with Kagome and the others, but he had unfortunately inhaled some of the miasma… _

_End flashback_

"Feh," Inuyasha said roughly, "I'm perfectly FINE. Stop worrying about me, Grandma. It's bad for your health." Then he coughed some more

"This is what happens when you act so darn reckless!" Kagome yelled at him, "If you had just let Sango get it, you wouldn't be like this!"

Inuyasha flinched slightly at the angry tone in her voice, but he recovered quickly. "I said I'm FINE, wench!" he spat at her, before he went down in a coughing fit.

"Of _cooouuurse_ you are," Kagome said sarcastically, thinking, _if he wasn't so ill, I would sit him until he finally admitted he was hurt! _"Do you have any herbs or anything that can help?" she anxiously asked Kaede.

"Unfortunately, I do not," the old miko said sadly, "But I believe Kikyo might. She was always better with plants than me. I'm sure she'll have something…"

"Wonderful," the time-traveling miko muttered, "Just what I need. A visit to Psycho Woman." Then a light bulb over her head lit up as she suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Inuyasha," she said, "Can I go to my era for a few minutes? There's something I'd like to get, really quickly. Please?"

Inuyasha, coming up from his fit, rolled his large amber eyes and said, "Whatever, wench. But come right back, got it?"

"Don't worry, I will," Kagome promised, then she stood up and ran in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well.

"I wonder what Kagome's up to…" Shippo mused absentmindedly.

"I wonder if her era has medicine for Inuyasha's strange malady," wondered Miroku.

The group did not have wait long for the answer to the little mystery that was Kagome's sudden disappearance. About twenty minutes later, she was back at Kaede's hut, holding a reddish-brown bottle with some dark liquid, a tiny little cup with odd markings, and a bag of little rocks wrapped in paper.

"What are those?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, glaring at the weird things, "They better NOT be poisonous!"

"Well, actually, if you take too much, they _are _poisonous," Kagome said in an oddly fake cheery voice, "But in the right amount, they should help with that cough of yours."

"Feh," the inu-hanyou repeated, "I already told you, I'm FINE."

"Well, at any rate," the teenage girl said, pouring some crimson liquid from the bottle into the little cup, "You should take some of this, just in case."

As she bent over to give him the liquid, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that Kagome's ebony hair was shining rather brightly in the afternoon sun. Then she tipped the liquid into his open mouth.

An extremely bitter taste suddenly filled his mouth. It was worse than the curry Mrs. Higarashi had made at some point! He tried to force it down his throat, but it was so sticky and nasty that it wouldn't go down! The poor hanyou ran over to the barrel of water by Kaede's hut, plunged his head into it, and took a mouthful. THEN he tried again. This time, he was able to force it down, but the bitter taste still lingered in his mouth.

Inuyasha glared fiercely at Kagome. "What WAS that swill?"

Kagome blinked at him in an innocent way. "Cough syrup," she said simply, "I know it's absolutely disgusting, but it will help, I promise."

"Things that help don't taste like THAT!" Inuyasha snapped, pointing at the now hated bottle. "Please tell me the rocks in the bags aren't nearly as bad!"

"It's okay. The _cough drops_ are much better," Kagome promised, "They're mint flavored." She took a handful of the ro-er, _cough drops_- dropped them on a little table by the hanyou, said, "Okay, I have to take this stuff back, so I'll be a few minutes. In the meantime, if you start coughing really badly again, take a cough drop, and DON'T!" she shot him a dirty look, "GIVE ME THIS CRAP ABOUT BEING FINE OR I WILL DO YOU-KNOW-WHAT!"

Poor Inuyasha quailed under her wrath. "Okay," he said in a tiny voice, and the ticked off miko marched off.

"If I didn't know any better," Miroku said quietly to Sango and Shippo, "I would say that Kagome is now controlling our friend Inuyasha." Unfortunately for him, the hanyou heard him, and yelled at him until Kagome returned, and she sat the heck out of him.

THE END

I know, I know, short ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please read and review!


End file.
